


kaito’s text

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [35]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kaito sends Maki a text that accidentally, kind of, maybe, turns her on.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: dr: v3 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Kudos: 18





	kaito’s text

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a new prompt, thought of kaito and maki, and ended up with this little piece. hope you like it!

* * *

Maki had nearly dozed off completely when she was suddenly awakened by the sound of her phone going off. Giving a little groan, she opened her eyes and reached for her phone, sitting by her on the nightstand. She already knew it was Kaito from the specific notification alert, and while she could have easily ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, she figured she should see what he wanted. 

_ ‘Where are you?’ _

Maki typed out a quick reply that she was in bed, before placing her phone on her chest to wait for whatever reply she’d get back. She was exhausted and just wanted to try to go to sleep, even if it was the middle of the day. Her job had her working odd hours, so she’d been up and out before Kaito had even woken up this morning, and now she was trying to catch up on her sleep. 

Her phone went off after about a minute, and she picked it up to look at the newest text she’d gotten. 

_ ‘Good, I hope you’re naked ;)’ _

Maki rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone to reply. 

_ ‘Not in bed like  _ that, _ dumbass. I’m trying to take a nap, actually.’ _

She put her phone down on her chest again and closed her eyes. Leave it to Kaito to steer the conversation in  _ that _ direction. 

Except now that he had, Maki found herself thinking about Kaito’s text. Five words and a winky face.  _ He hoped she was naked. _ Why did that send a swarm of butterflies through her and make her suddenly feel so turned on? The mood usually never struck her so hard like this. She suddenly had the urge to do what was in the text, and surprise him by being naked when he got back. Well, maybe from the waist down at least; it was at least a start. 

Maki threw the blanket covering her back and reached down for her pajama shorts, tugging them (and her panties) down her legs and tossing them over the side of the bed. She settled back in bed just as her phone went off again, with another text from Kaito. 

_ ‘Haha, fair. I’ll be quiet when I come in. Love you!’ _

She didn’t reply to this message, instead scrolling up a bit to read his previous text again. She felt the odd sensation of the flutter of the butterflies again, and was surprised at the next urge to wash over her. 

She put her phone down beside her on the bed and reached a free hand under the blankets and between her legs, closing her eyes and thinking about Kaito and his text once more.

* * *

She heard the apartment door open a little while later, as Kaito presumably got back. She counted to five slowly in her head, before the bedroom door opened. She continued lazily playing with herself under the blanket as she heard Kaito quietly come in. It sounded like he was trying to be as quiet as possible as he put his things down on the dresser, probably thinking she was still trying to sleep. So he nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke, softly, to him from the bed. 

“There you are, Kaito.” 

“Maki Roll! I thought you were sleeping,” he said, one hand covering his chest, where his heart was beating fast from his little scare. He came over to the bed, quickly noticing the movement under the blanket. 

“Uh, hey, what’s up?” 

Instead of telling him, she reached down to pull the blanket off of herself again to show him. Kaito was surprised to be treated to the sight of Maki diddling herself, her long pajama shirt pulled up almost to her stomach to show him what she was doing. 

“Your dumb text, the one about you hoping I was naked,” she began, her hand still working feverishly between her legs, “it got to me.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “Really? I was just joking.” 

“Well, for you, it was a good joke,” Maki said, finally stopping her hand motion, and bringing her hand up from between her legs, her digits slick and glistening with her juices. “Come here, Kaito.” 

He practically jumped up onto the bed, crawling up and kneeling between Maki’s legs. She met his eyes, the rare arousal in them driving Kaito even more. 

“It’s your fault I feel so horny, so you have to fix it,” Maki said. Kaito nodded quickly. 

“Okay, and how do you want me to fix it?” he asked.

“Put your tongue to a better use instead of asking dumb questions,” Maki said, reaching a hand up to Kaito’s head and pushing him down her body. He quickly moved down between her legs, settling on his stomach and wrapping his hands around her thighs. 

Maki sighed and relaxed in her spot as Kaito’s tongue began exploring her folds, still slick from her own exploration of them. She’d brought herself close to the edge before allowing herself to calm down in the time before Kaito had gotten home, wanting Kaito to finish the job for her instead. Now that he was on the road to finishing her off, she felt herself get enveloped in the pleasure once more. 

Kaito lapped at her folds, dipped his tongue down to Maki’s quivering entrance, feeling his chin get soaked in her juices. He felt Maki’s thighs tensing under his palms, and heard the little moans falling from her lips. 

“Kaito, gods.” 

It was music to his ears, a nice change from her biting tongue and insults sometimes directed to him, sometimes to others. Maki couldn’t help herself from making the noises; the pleasure this time was so unexpected, and it only made this feel even better. She felt herself being brought higher and higher towards her orgasm. Her fists clenched into the bedsheets, she was nearly there. At the slight switch up of Kaito’s tongue swirling to circling her clit (subtle, but there), she felt herself go over the last little hurdle she hadn’t allowed herself to before, and cried out Kaito’s name as she was pushed over. Kaito drove her through her orgasm, continuing to flick at her clit with his tongue as she let out stuttered moans and groans, before she finally started calming down. 

He lifted his head and licked his lips when she was finished, looking up to her face expectantly. 

“Have I fixed the problem yet?” he asked, hoping he’d get a negative response to his question. As he’d wished, Maki shook her head, and he immediately sat up on his knees. There was a bulge in his baggy pants, which he was wrestling with to try to remove. Finally he managed to slide his pants off, and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. 

“Now, Maki, how—”

“You take control,” she said simply, cutting over his hasty words. Kaito knew exactly what he wanted to do, and quickly got into position, lowering himself over Maki. He’d wanted to see her while they had sex. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he watched her face as he maneuvered himself into position to enter her, watching her expression change from normal to open mouthed as he did so. 

“You alright?” he asked, holding himself halfway inside her. 

“Fine, keep going,” she said, and he obliged, gently pressing himself further into her. He gauged her expression as she got used to him, the temptation to just start thrusting washing over him as he felt her tight, wet walls clench around his dick. 

Finally she gave a nod, and Kaito gently began pulling back out of her. She let out a moan as he pushed back into her, slowly building up a rhythm, keeping it gentle to start with. 

“Is that the best you can do?” Maki met Kaito’s eyes to ask. “You’re the one who wanted to have sex, so fuck me like you mean it, damn it!” 

Instead of correcting her that his text had still just been a joke, he took her words to heart and built up his speed slightly. Getting any bit of dirty talk from her was so unexpected and turned him on each time, that the only thing he could do was listen to her. She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders as he picked up his speed, thrusting deep and hard into her. 

“Kaito, fuck yes,” Maki breathed, tightening her grip around his shoulders, her eyes almost closing. 

“Keep your eyes open, look at me,” Kaito said, and was a bit surprised when Maki listened, opening her eyes to look up at him. “Good girl.” 

Kaito felt her legs wrap around his lower body, making it a bit harder for him to continue delivering the hard, deep thrusts, but he did his best, eager to please her and get to his own peak. 

“Kaito, I’m getting close,” Maki said, and he nodded, somehow pumping even faster into her.

“Me, too. Where do you want me to...” 

“Come inside me,” Maki said in a breathless moan, and he nodded again. This time Maki watched Kaito’s expressions change, his eyes narrowing and teeth clenching as he neared his peak. The moment that he suddenly locked eyes with her was the moment she hit her peak, and she let out a moan as her body was overtaken by pleasure again. Her nails scratched down his back and she threw back her head, the waves of pleasure crashing over her. The sight of her orgasm pushed him to his own, and he let out a groan as he spilled inside her, at the apex of his next thrust. 

The pair of them trembled together, riding the waves of orgasm in each other’s embraces, until they finally began to calm down. After a few last thrusts of his hips, Kaito slowly pulled out, rolling off of Maki and onto his back next to her on the bed. 

“Damn, that was great,” he said with a sigh. He turned his head to look at Maki, eyes closed, face blushed. “Thanks for getting horny, Maki Roll.”

Maki snorted, not opening her eyes. “Well, maybe now I’ll be able to take that nap I was trying to earlier.” 

“I think I’ll join you with that,” Kaito said, giving a big yawn. 

This time Maki was able to fall fully asleep, with Kaito asleep at her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
